A Good Reason for a Cold
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Ben's sick, Gwen's taking care of him. Stupid summary? Read the story


i don't own Ben10.

* * *

-------A GOOD REASON FOR A COLD--------

"haaa….haaa….haaaaCHHHHUUUUU!!!!!"

"argh, can't believe you can catch a cold two times in a year. You're like a flu magnet. Here."

Gwen gave him a box of tissue paper.

"Thanks."

The sniffing boy groggily said as he quickly grabs a hand-full of tissue from the box, waiting for another batch of living mucus to burst from his swollen nose.

"AaaaaCHHHUUUU!"

"I won't be surprise if you get chicken-pox next month. Now where did I put that thing?"

The medicine box was missing. She couldn't find it in the drawer or the cup-board. Maybe its here in the upper cabinets.

"Ah, here it is."

It was placed behind some really big containers. She probably thought Ben would fool around with them.

"You need some more blankets?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

He snuggled deeper under the sheets, warming himself up.

"Hey, it could be worse. I mean, we could be kicking some creepy, crawling bug-butt while I'm having this cold and you'd be in some serious trouble. AaaaCHUU! Excuse me."

"Bless you. Yeah, not to mention covering a nice new blouse with your icky, slimy snot."

"Oh, you mean this?"

He raises up what appears to be a purple, scratch that, purple-green piece of clothing.

"You dweb! I didn't leave that on the floor!"

"Well, I took the liberty of taking one from your closet since they're really soft and smell pretty good."

Oops, wrong set of adjectives. But lucky for him, Gwen was to busy sympathizing with her favorite blouse. She didn't even catch the pink tints on his fever-paled cheeks.

"Eeww! Gross!"

She immediately discarded the sticky garment in the laundry basket.

"You owe me 2 weeks of chores, Ben."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm sick."

"Nor mine, but I'm the one covering your mess."

Before the barrage of words could initiate, Ben's weakened senses caught an aroma of boiling soup.

"Mmmmm…… You cooking something?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

Gwen ran towards the stove and turned if off. She removed the lid of the pot and smelled the finished product.

"Hey, it's hard enough being sick, I don't wanna get a stomach ache."

"Shut up duffus. You haven't even tasted it yet."

She poured some on a small bowl and walk towards Ben.

"Grandpa showed me how to do it. Don't worry, it's just chicken boiled with some vegetables."

"Speaking of which, where's grandpa?"

"He went to buy some of that chu-fu-kang-whatever stuff."

She began mixing the thick, creamy soup, making sure it's not too hot for Ben to swallow.

"Yuck, that stuff tasted like 5-week old pie."

"Yeah, but the bugs loved it. Here."

She was about to feed him some when Ben protested.

"What are you doing? I can eat by myself."

"Ben, you're shaking like a leaf. You're already a trouble as a sick person. Don't make me wash those sheets too."

Ouch, that hurts. And it sure did for our young hero. But he wasn't in any condition to argue with the girl. All he could do was pout and turn away his face in frustration.

"Hmp… if I'm such a heavy load why don't you just get rid of me."

Gwen realized her mistake of blurting out such an insensitive statement. A pang of guilt quickly sliced up her heart. She gave a deep sigh and tried to figure a way to soften up the moment.

"Listen, I didn't mean anything too, um, insulting. Well, I would've, but this isn't the time for that. You could at least make this easier for the both of us. The sooner you get well, the better."

Ben saw the logic in that, but it didn't remove the pain of being called a 'trouble'. Nevertheless, he allowed Gwen to spoon-feed him. Soon enough, the pain subsided. Seeing the seriousness on the girl's lovely features surely makes the best out the worst in him. She's too pretty to stay mad at.

"Had enough? Want some more?"

"No thanks, I'm full."

"Ok."

He thought she was going to walk away, but to his surprise, she leaned closer and wiped a stain off his cheeks with a napkin.

"Uh, thanks. The soup's great."

"Glad you like it. You better get some rest."

"Alright."

Later that night, there was a heavy downfall. They found a nice cave to squeeze the r.v in which was a good move because soon enough, it turned into a monstrous typhoon. Still, they where safe, warm and comfy. The cave's pretty big and the author doesn't know how to describe a scene like that. Anyway, back to our cute, little youngsters.

"Rrrr… It's freezing."

Ben was shivering. No, not like a leaf anymore, more like a vibrating cell phone. Yeah, we have those in our country. Go figure!

The thought of transforming into that flame-dude quickly left his mind, remembering it's appearance the last time he caught a cold.

"You alright?"

Under the faded light of the moon, Ben saw the sparkling emerald orbs of his beloved cousin. They were full of concern, that he could say, but toughness told him not to give in to whatever she is trying to imply. Gee, I wonder what that could be.

"Wa-what do-do you wa-want?'

Yep he's cold alright.

"To see if you're ok."

Oh he's totally fine. He'll probably turn into a popcicle in a few seconds but all in all, he's fine.

"I'm f-fine. I do-don't want to cause you a-any more tu-trouble."

He turned the other way, hoping Gwen would simply ignore his multi-syllabicated words. Wow, that's a new term.

"Ugh, you're still whining with that? Move over."

She pushed his back, gesturing to give her some ample space to lie down.

"What?"

"I said move."

Not like he had any choice. She easily makes her way beside him, finding the soft mattress very comfortable.

"Hmm… this is nice. Ben?"

There was still a paper thin distance between them and that completely defies the reason why Gwen was sleeping beside her adorable cousin.

"Yeah."

"You cold?"

"No-no."

Tsk, yeah right.

Gwen snuggled closer to Ben, putting her arm on his chest and hugging him like a teddy-bear. I think I'm putting too many high-pens.

"Better?"

"Uh, yeah."

His shivering has stopped. But there came another problem. Bet you couldn't guess!

"Listen, about what I said ealier, I'm sorry."

"Gwen…"

"I guess you've risked your life for us for so many times that whenever I'm the one who's doing you a favor I get full of myself. I'm sorry."

"You're always full of yourself."

Ben said with a sinister grin. His sickness was already wearing off.

"Shut up. I'm apologizing here."

"Sorry."

"... whenever you go out there and turn into some freaking alien, I get so restless. I don't know what's going to happen to you. And knowing how you do those stupid things with that bracelet, you're bound to get hurt one way or another. Oh great, now you have me talking all mushy-gushy stuff."

"You're really worried about me?"

Ben's eyes were wide with surprise. He didn't know the girl had that soft spot with her.

Gwen closed his eyes and snuggled her face on Ben's side.

"Forget it. Just go to sleep."

A smile crept on his face as he gingerly place an arm around her, so as to make sure she wouldn't go once he falls asleep.

"Gwen?"

He whispered

"Mmm?"

She was already dozing off. It's so warm, it felt nice and she doesn't have to worry about Ben during her sleep. Everything was perfect for her.

"Thanks a lot."

He kissed her forehead and began to enter into dreamworld as well. But then he felt her head stirring a bit and before he could even look down at her.

"AaaaCChUU!"

"Bless you."

"The kiss was good, but did you have to pass me your flu too?"

* * *

End

hope you like it!

i'd appriciate reviews. thank you very much!


End file.
